Prinzessin: Italiano
by edwardandbella4evah
Summary: Courtney e Duncan ai tempi dell'Olocausto. Courtney è un Ebreo, e Duncan è un soldato tedesco. Non è la media dei D / C storia dell'Olocausto. Leggi e commenta!
1. Chapter 1

**A gracious fan generously offered to translate Prinzessin into Italiano :)  
><strong>

**~Enjoy  
><strong>

Mi rigirai nel mio letto, il sudore che mi percorreva la fronte. Iniziai a svegliarmi per dei forti rumori provenienti dall'esterno. Velocemente mi alzai dal letto e mi stiracchiai, la schiena faceva male per il duro, grumoso materasso su cui dovevo dormire.

Mi vestii velocemente ed animatamente, per la fredda temperatura di Ottobre. Mia madre mi raggiunse fuori poco dopo, chiaramente volendo indagare anche lei sulla causa del rumore. C'erano molti camion, soldati che uscivano da essi e circondavano il piccolo ghetto, assicurandosi che nessuno potesse scappare. Il mio stomaco sprofondò, lasciando una voragine vuota come mi avvicinai a mia madre, la quale mi circondò con un braccio. Senza dubbio preoccupata e spaventata di cosa i Tedeschi ci avrebbero fatto adesso.

"Ebrei!" un soldato grosso e corpulento ci chiamò, facendomi raddrizzare, in modo da non mostrare alcun segno di debolezza. "Siete stati tutti ricollocati" . Il mio cuore si angosciò ancora di più, dove questa volta?

"Siamo appena arrivati qui!" disse un uomo.

"Dove adesso? E' la terza volta che io e i miei figli siamo ricollocati!" esclamò una donna appena sulla trentina. Li riconobbi come nostri vicini nel ghetto; la donna era molto gentile, a dispetto della nostra situazione, si chiamava Leah. La aiutai con i suoi figli insieme ad altri bambini del ghetto. Ero responsabile dell'insegnamento dell'Inglese e del Giudaico ai bambini. Aveva quattro figli; la maggiore, Eliana, aveva 17 anni e un figlio, poiché violentata da un soldato tedesco l'anno scorso. Seguono due figli, uno di 13 e l'altro di 8 anni. Yitzchak e Reuben. Ed ultima, ma non meno importante per me, la piccola Rivkah. Rivkah era una piccola bimba malaticcia, un po' troppo piccola per la sua età di sei anni, somigliava di più ad una di quattro. Era la bambina più tranquilla e dolce qui, e mi seguiva ovunque come se fosse la mia ombra.

Guardai la loro famiglia ed una volta incontrati i miei occhi con Rivkah, lei corse verso di me attraverso il mare di gente ed io la presi tra le mie braccia, carezzandole i ricci marrone chiaro e cercando di essere forte per lei.

"Silenzio sporchi ebrei! Farete quello che vi diciamo di fare o morirete! Ora avete dieci minuti per prendere le vostre cose prima di essere caricati per essere ricollocati alla vostra ultima meta". I suoi occhi erano scuri ed accennavano a qualcosa di malizioso ma non ci badai molto; tutti questi Tedeschi erano malevoli, crudeli e malvagi.

"No! Non voglio essere ricollocata. Questo è contro i nostri diritti, anche noi siamo persone, sai!" urlai, facendo voltare un Tedesco che mi fissò. Sussurrò qualcosa a un altro compagno prima di venire verso di me. Barcollai, spingendo la piccola Rivkah dietro di me per la sua sicurezza. Prima che me ne rendessi conto, alzò una mano e mi schiaffeggiò su entrambi i lati del mio volto. Gridai, tentando di essere forte, ma fallendo miseramente.

"Tu, tu vieni con me" disse, con un chiaro accento tedesco.

I suoi capelli erano rasati in un taglio arronzato, ma il colore era nero-lucido. Il suo corpo era magro e muscoloso e, benché basso per un uomo della sua statura, mi superava di un paio di centimetri. Strabuzzai gli occhi quando capii.

"No!". Fui ricompensata con un calcio nella schiena da uno dei suoi compagni, arrivato dietro di me.

Il calcio mi fece cadere in avanti, il mio vestito si sporcò per il terreno freddo e sporco.

"Pensi di avere una scelta, Ebrea? Ti sbagli. Ora vieni con me in questo preciso istante se non vuoi essere uccisa sul posto". Per enfasi, tirò fuori la pistola e me la puntò alla fronte, facendone derivare bisbigli preoccupati tra lo sciame di persone. Potevo sentire mia madre che iniziava a piangere, e lottai per non iniziare a piangere anch'io.

"Allora qual è la tua scelta, Ebrea? Alzarti e venire con me, o morire proprio adesso?" . Guardai mia madre che piangeva, trattenuta da un soldato Tedesco, e la piccola Rivkah, che tornava dalla madre, guardandomi con grandi occhi terrorizzati. Sussultai, vedendo come non avevo altra scelta. Preferirei essere presa da quest'uomo, essere picchiata, violentata, e magari rimanere incinta, che lasciare mia madre da sola. Quasi sputai sulle scarpe dell'uomo. Mostro, un mostro, ecco che cos'era. Mi alzai lentamente, ignorando il forte dolore alla schiena, e rifiutai di guardare l'uomo, guardando a terra. Non volevo guardare l'uomo che avrebbe strappato via la mia dignità e probabilmente mi avrebbe violentata.

Lui afferrò la mia mano e mi guidò verso il suo camion, silenzioso tutto il tempo.

Rubai un ultimo sguardo a mia madre; il soldato l'aveva rilasciata, lei me ne diede un ultimo per rassicurarmi mentre gli altri iniziavano a dirigersi verso le loro piccole case e a fare i bagagli. Tenni il mio medaglione al sicuro, felice di non aver dimenticato quello e la mia foto. Ho imparato da esperienze precedenti di non dimenticare mai i miei due preziosi oggetti.

Lui mi spinse rozzamente sul retro del camion che sembrava una cassa di legno da dove ero seduta. Venne un'altra guardia che mi legò mani e piedi, lasciando i miei occhi aperti ed enormi. La zona dove le guardie guidavano il veicolo era sigillata, lasciando me e quel mostro da soli.

" Come ti chiami, Ebrea?" . Girai la testa, rifiutando di guardarlo o rispondere alla sua domanda. Sentii ancora un rapido schiaffo, un po' più forte del primo. Gridai di nuovo, mordendomi il labbro per non iniziare a piangere. Lo morsi così forte che il sangue iniziò a defluire.

"Se vuoi sopravvivere, ti consiglio di imparare un po' di rispetto, Hundin" sputò, usando la parola tedesca per "puttana".

"Ora, te lo chiedo ancora, come ti chiami, Hundin?"

"Courtney". Dissi amaramente.

"Non mi risulta che sia un nome giudaico. Spiegati, Ebrea".

"Il mio nome giudaico è Channa, ma solo mio padre mi chiamava così…prima di morire" . Si addolcì per un secondo prima di diventare di nuovo duro.

"Guardami negli occhi Courtney, quando ti parlo. Se non impari il rispetto, non sopravviverai qui".

"Cosa intendi dire?"

"Capirai. Ora guardami" . Lentamente alzai gli occhi per incontrare i suoi, e finalmente lo vidi.

Occhi d'acqua-chiara, bellissimi occhi blu-acqua incontrarono i miei. Se non fosse stato per la crudeltà dietro di loro, e il fatto che era un mostro Tedesco, avrei detto che era uno degli uomini più belli che avessi mai incontrato.

" Molto bene. Ora, ecco cosa succederà. Verrai con me alla tua nuova sistemazione insieme agli altri Ebrei. Lavorerai, o morirai. Non sarai più trattata in modo speciale, a meno che non decida di farti restare in giro. Capito, Hundin?"

"Sì" risposi bruscamente, non dicendo più di quanto ritenessi necessario. Sorrise crudelmente ma orgogliosamente ed iniziò a camminare per l'autocarro.

"D'ora in poi mi dirai "Sì signore" " . Feci un cenno col capo, farò qualsiasi cosa che mi avrebbe risparmiato dal dolore.

"Bene, hai qualcosa da dire per te, Ebrea?"

"Rivedrò mia madre? E gli altri ebrei del ghetto?".

Lui sogghignò, io gli lanciai un'occhiata gelida.

"Dipende da quanto sei poco disposta a morire".

Quasi soffocai, ma tenni per me il mio fremito provando ad avvicinare le gambe al petto.

"Fa' come ti dico, non opporre resistenza, e potrei anche aiutarti più avanti". Annuii tremante quando mi abbassò le gambe e spostò le mani dietro il torace, in modo che non potessi fare nulla per fermarlo.

Lui mi tolse il lungo vestito di cotone marrone, lasciandomi in biancheria intima. Desideravo mettere le mani sul mio torace semi-nudo, ma non potevo perché erano state legate.

Il mio tremolio si fece più pesante quando lui si avvicinò a me, facendo correre le sue mani sopra e sotto le mie gambe, arrivando su ed ancora più su. Violò ogni territorio che avevo.

Una volta finito si allontanò, con me che tremavo come una foglia. Mi slegò, dandomi il privilegio di rivestirmi. Una volta fatto, mi legò ancora. Mi osservò soltanto, ancora e ancora e ancora, sembrarono passare ore, fino a quando non mi fissò di nuovo negli occhi.

"Che peccato. Sei così carina, soprattutto per i tuoi capelli. Un vero peccato che se ne debbano andare tutti…". Se le mie mani non fossero state legate, sarebbero immediatamente volate alla mia lunga treccia.

"Cosa? Che vuol dire? Dimmelo ora!" soffocai con la vocina che mi era rimasta. Lui tirò l'estremità della treccia scherzosamente e si alzò, dirigendosi di fronte al camion.

"Dormi un po'. Abbiamo un lungo viaggio davanti a noi" .

Lo guardai a bocca aperta, ma provai a mettermi comoda sul muro di legno.

"Ricorda, non sarai più trattata in modo speciale" .

"Lo so" .

"Sogni d'oro, Prinzessin". Uscì dal compartimento dove mi trovavo ed il mio pensiero corse agli eventi passati. Che ipocrita…Dirmi che non sarei stata trattata in modo speciale, per poi chiamarmi Principessa.

Mostro, sudicio mostro.


	2. Grandi Cambiamenti

"Svegliati, svegliati Prinzessin!" un violento calcio mi svegliò dal mio sonno senza sogni. Mi alzai barcollando, strofinandomi la coscia sofferente. Guardai il volto dell'uomo, iniziando a tremare quando realizzai che era lo stesso uomo che mi aveva violato la scorsa notte. Mi sentivo così violata, ero stata toccata da un Tedesco. Un mostro buono a nulla. Qualcuno con cui non dovrei nemmeno parlare, figuriamoci lasciarmi toccare a quel modo. Come ha potuto farmi una cosa del genere? Perché proprio io tra tutta quella gente? Non poteva scegliere qualcun altro, qualcuno in una condizione peggiore o con molto meno cervello? Il mio corpo si sentiva debole, scartato. Come se avessi fatto il bagno nel fango per maiali. Lo guardai, aveva un sorriso grave sul volto.

"Qui è dove starai, benvenuta ad Auschwitz" disse, mentre io strabuzzavo gli occhi. Auschwitz era il nome di uno di quei campi. Campi di lavoro…dove morirono in molti.

Pensavo che questi campi fossero solo dicerie; solo delle stupide storie per spaventarci. Mi svegliai completamente quando lui mi trascinò avanti.

Non potevo lavorare; non avevo lavorato un solo giorno in vita mia, tranne che per insegnare le lingue ai bambini. La mia famiglia era ricca nella mia vecchia città, prima di essere ricollocati nel ghetto. Avevo domestici, ed anche cameriere.

Non sapevo come si cucinava o si puliva. E se mi avessero ucciso perché non riuscivo a lavorare?

"Piantala Courtney", provai a dire a me stessa. Sono una che impara velocemente, devo vivere.

Devo rivedere mia madre. Devo vivere per papà.

"Per quanto tempo ho dormito?" . Chiesi, accorgendomi di come i miei pori fossero scoloriti e di come puzzavo malamente. Lui mi slegò le braccia ed io le strofinai, poi toccai i miei capelli e sentii quanto fossero gelatinosi.

"Circa due giorni" . Avevo dormito due giorni, com'era possibile? Potrebbe essere che mi abbia iniettato dei sedativi mentre dormivo per farmi restare addormentata? E se mi avesse violentata nel sonno? Velocemente osservai il mio corpo cercando segni di puntura o di iniezione, ma non ne trovai. Provai a prendere un profondo respiro per calmarmi, ma l'aria polverosa mi riempì i polmoni, e cominciai a tossire pesantemente. La mia gola si sentiva secca ed arida, ed avevo un gran bisogno di acqua per placarla.

"Mi vedrai in giro per il campo, ma non aspettarti che ti tratti diversamente" . Annuii, salvando la mia gola da un ulteriore uso.

"Posso avere un bicchiere d'acqua? E sarebbe bello anche poter fare una doccia" . Lui sogghignò ed iniziò a ridere di me mentre alzavo un sopracciglio confusa. Anche nel ghetto mi era permessa una doccia calda. Non era molto privata, ma era pur sempre una doccia. Si fermò, pensando che la mia domanda avrebbe potuto essere uno scherzo, ma, quando vide la confusione nei miei occhi, sogghignò e spiegò velocemente.

"Sei proprio una Prinzessin. Quale parte di "nessun trattamento speciale" non capisci? Sei una müll, una shmatte, immondizia. Capisci? Sei un indegno pezzo di spazzatura" .

Restai in silenzio, trattenendo le lacrime. Sogghignò ancora e mi spinse all'indietro, inciampai e caddi ma rifiutai di emettere alcun suono di dolore.

"Non preoccuparti, Prinzessin, farai le tua doccia. Tutti voi shmatte siete sporchi quando arrivate al campo, per prima cosa dobbiamo pulirvi. Non possiamo permetterci che vi ammaliate. Se ti ammali, muori" . Rabbrividii, tentando di trattenere un altro giro di tosse. Come sapeva cos'era uno shmatte? Era una parola giudaica. Non poteva essere ebreo ed avere tutto questo odio nei nostri confronti.

"Come sai il giudaico? Sei Tedesco" . Si oscurò in volto e si voltò. Gli ci vollero pochi istanti per raccogliere se stesso e girarsi di nuovo verso di me.

"L'ho appreso da altri Ebrei nel campo. Ora smettila di kvetsch ed alzati. Compiangerti non ti farà del bene" . Sogghignò, usando ancora un 'altra parola giudaica.

"Certamente, shmendrik Tedesco" sogghignai, sentendomi come se avessi avuto l'ultima parola. Potevo anche giocare al gioco del nome con lui. Mi accorsi di quanto mi sbagliavo quando lui improvvisamente mi sollevò e mi sentii senza peso, e mi gettò contro il muro. Non ebbi il tempo di avvertire il dolore che mi alzò velocemente e mi diede un violento colpo allo stomaco.

"Non sopravvivrai mai qui. Impara un po' di rispetto. So che può sembrarti difficile da fare e tutto, Prinzessin, ma sei vuoi sopravvivere, sarà meglio per te. Capito? " ruggì, mentre tentavo di alzarmi, stringendomi il ventre dal dolore mentre le lacrime scorrevano sul mio volto.

"S-sì signore" . Sogghignò malignamente per un istante ma non disse nulla. Mi sollevò, io sibilai dal dolore ma lui ricambiò schiaffeggiandomi in faccia. Aprì la porta e mi condusse fuori tirandomi per la lunga treccia.

Mi trascinò attraverso lo sporco sentiero, mentre io restavo in silenzio, tentando di soffocare le lacrime e di far passare il dolore.

Vidi molti camion , mucchi di persone e famiglie spinti fuori di essi come me. Mi guardai intorno, questo posto mi spaventava a morte. Grandi recinti di filo spinato circondavano ogni cosa, facendomi sentire in trappola, come un prigioniero. Guardie e soldati sorvegliavano ovunque, dando a colui che mi aveva catturato un brusco cenno del capo riferendosi a me. Era comune per le guardie prendere giovani ragazze come prigioniere? Mi sentii fuori posto, e terrorizzata al pensiero di non rivedere mai più mia madre. Un'insegna poco lontano diceva "il lavoro rende liberi" . C'erano delle tinozze d'acqua, dove stavano bevendo dei cavalli. Passammo accanto a loro, e sussultai d'orrore quando vidi un bambino morto galleggiare sull'acqua. Il Tedesco mi strinse la mano e, come ci avvicinammo, vidi più morti, e fui improvvisamente felice di essere venuta insieme a questo Tedesco che con gli altri.

"Zur hoelle mit dir", mormorò crudelmente sotto il suo respiro. Tremai, sperando che non stesse parlando di me. Lui mi rialzò e mi spinse verso la folla di persone, cominciando a parlare.

"Qui sarai preparata per lavorare. Non sarai trattata come una Prinzessin, e quasi certamente non ci somiglierai nemmeno. Nessuna guardia ti tratterà tanto bene quanto l'ho fatto io". Stavo per dire qualcosa di antipatico, ma mi trattenni, nel caso in cui m'avesse dato altre istruzioni utili.

"Non puoi ammalarti qui, in nessuna circostanza. Ti ammali, non puoi lavorare, e ti mandano lì" . Indicò una specie di capannone, solo più grande, il cui camino stava vomitando fumo nero che puzzava in un modo disgustoso. Mi colpì allora, la ciminiera. Gli Ebrei venivano bruciati quando non potevano lavorare. Annuii gravemente in segno di comprensione.

"Sarai il mio giocattolino qui, ho deciso di tenerti, Prinzessin. Ogni notte, sarai scortata da altre guardie ai miei alloggi. Non dovrai parlare con loro, e non sarai irrispettosa come lo sei con me, perché loro non ti perdoneranno tanto facilmente e verrai punita. Farò di te come mi pare, e tu non rifiuterai, capito? " . Le lacrime fuoriuscirono dai miei occhi ed annuii, sperando cose che non potevo ottenere.

"Non ti rivolgerai a me in altro modo, o attaccherai discorso con me se mi vedi nel campo. Ti sparerò, paperella, e sarai rimpiazzata facilmente. Non capisci quanto sei fortunata".

"Come posso rivolgermi a te quando siamo…" deglutii a fatica e soffocai la parola "…soli?". Lui sogghignò, vedendo che capivo la situazione in cui mi trovavo.

"Chiamami Duncan. Sei stata una brava piccola anatroccola per me e mi hai lasciato fare come mi pareva di te, così ho deciso di farti rivedere tua madre ed i tuoi amici…finchè sono ancora vivi" . Mi spinse in avanti mentre guardavo la marea di gente alla quale ci stavamo avvicinando. Individuai velocemente mia madre, sporca e terrorizzata, tra la folla. Mi ravvivai e corsi verso di lei, chiamandola. Lei velocemente mi riconobbe e mi abbracciò, le lacrime che scendevano su entrambi i nostri volti.

"Oh…oh…yalda sheli…" cantava, iniziando a parlare in ebraico e a cullarmi avanti e indietro.

"Mamma…sto bene, davvero. Non mi ha fatto nulla, tranne che picchiarmi un po'" mentii per metà in un tentativo di farla sentire meglio.

"Mifletzet…oh vey…Grazie a Dio non ha…"

" Lo so…Mamma, ero così spaventata…" soffocai, iniziando a singhiozzare. Lei mi strinse più forte, carezzandomi la testa e baciandomi le guance. "Mamma, dove sono tutti? Leah, Reuben, Yitzchak, Rivkah, Eliana, tutti?" . Lei indicò cupamente la famiglia, Eliana che stringeva suo figlio al petto, Leah che tratteneva dei terrorizzati Rivkah e Reuben, ed uno Yitzchak cupo.

Annuii tetramente quando le guardie si avvicinarono al grande gruppo di gente ebrea.

"Uomini a sinistra! Donne a destra! Schnell, schnell! " gridarono, persone correvano ovunque. Reuben fu strappato via dalla madre, Yitzchak promise di prendersi cura di lui. Rivkah ci riconobbe, e quando fu separata dalla famiglia venne da noi, e noi ci riunimmo, fuori di testa dalla paura. Guardie e soldati ci guidarono in una delle caserme, dove fummo tutte stipate e forzate a stare nella larga, solitaria stanza.

Un'alta donna asiatica, con lunghi capelli scuri venne verso di noi. Ci osservò dall' alto verso il basso, sprezzante ed aggrottando la fronte.

" Voi Ebrei, siete tutti zugangi, nuovi venuti. Il peggio del peggio. Anche peggiori dei ratti". Mi guardò altezzosa, facendomi sentire inferiore. Il fatto che era Tedesca, e poteva farmi peggio di quello che mi aveva fatto Duncan mi fece ricordare il suo avvertimento precedente.

"Nessuna guardia ti tratterà tanto bene quanto l'ho fatto io"

Rabbrividii leggermente sapendo che, per i Tedeschi, ero uguale a tanti altri Ebrei qui senza distinzione di condizione o classe. Altre ragazze mi guardarono scioccate per la mia strana manifestazione di emozioni, non avendomi mai visto prima se non quando una forte donna asiatica mi osservò dall'alto verso il basso, fermandosi al petto.

" Tu, col vestito marrone" si rivolse a me. Guardai i suoi occhi grigi e senza cuore, e lei sorrise crudelmente.

"Dammi la tua collana. Starebbe bene su di me" .

Rimasi a bocca aperta, insieme a mia madre. Portai la mano alla mia collana, toccandola delicatamente.

"No! E' mia, mio padre me la diede prima di morire!" urlai, con veemenza nella mia voce. Lei si avvicinò e mi schiaffeggiò duramente su entrambe le guance prima di darmi un pugno allo stomaco. Iniziai a piangere silenziosamente, una mano sulla mia guancia che bruciava per il colpo.

Ritirai la mano e vidi una sottile linea di sangue. La donna indossava degli anelli sulle dita, quando mi aveva schiaffeggiato. Gli anelli probabilmente mi avevano tagliato, questo spiegherebbe la pungente, bruciante sensazione sulla mia guancia.

"Non dirai mai no qui, Hundin, non se vuoi vivere" mi sputò in faccia, mentre mi ritraevo per il colpo basso. Reagii facendo un passo in avanti, mostrandole che non ero spaventata.

"Vivrò" ringhiai, lei indietreggiò e sorrise maliziosamente.

"Allora dammi la preziosa collana del tuo paparino, s'intona alla mia uniforme".

Lentamente e con riluttanza, sciolsi la collana da dietro, e gliela porsi. Lei sorrise, sputandoci sopra e strofinandola per farla splendere, poi se la mise al collo magro.

"Sono Blokova Heather. Dovete rivolgervi a me, per qualsiasi cosa, come Blokova. Ed ora, dovete andare tutte lì" , disse, indicando un corridoio lungo e stretto. Rabbrividii dal nervosismo, ma neanche il freddo aiutò.

"Schnell, zugangi, se non avete ancora capito cosa significa, sarà meglio per voi che lo impariate velocemente, o morirete". Capii che significava "veloce", o "presto". Ci affrettammo tutti per il lungo corridoio, e ci trovammo in un'altra grande stanza, vuota. La piccola Rivkah venne affianco a me ed io la strinsi forte tra le mie braccia, come per proteggerla. Donne e ragazze iniziarono a parlare tra loro prima del ritorno di Heather, e quando lo fece, era più scorbutica di prima.

"Silenzio! Silenzio!" urlò, alzando le mani come se avesse autorità su di noi. " Dato che puzzate e siete più sporchi della spazzatura per il vostro viaggio qui, dovete fare una doccia. Spogliatevi qui, e fatelo in fretta così possiamo tenervi composti" . Eliana restò a bocca aperta, stringendo più forte il suo bambino.

"Proprio qui? Davanti a tutti? " Heather sembrava disgustata e sconcertata.

"Non avete ancora imparato la prima regola qui? Farete qualunque cosa vi diciamo di fare, e non replicherete. Ora spogliatevi velocemente, prima che i soldati maschi entrino. E tu" indicò verso di me " sciogliti la treccia" . Annuii, chiedendomi il perché.

Cominciammo tutte a spogliarci lentamente. Mi chinai e lentamente sciolsi le scarpe, pensando tutto il tempo; cosa sarebbe accaduto dopo?

Dopo dieci minuti, eravamo tutte in piedi e nude, tremanti dal freddo. Ero vicina a mia madre, lei mi stava sciogliendo la treccia, lunga e stretta. La porta si spalancò, e due guardie di sesso maschile entrarono. Mi chinai, i miei lunghi capelli che coprivano il seno nudo e le mani che cercavano di coprire tutto il resto. Come osavano mandare i maschi per venire a vedere le donne, quei bastardi malati. Alzai lo sguardo, notando che una delle due guardie era Duncan. Il suo sguardo offuscato che cercava di non guardare il mio corpo nudo. Non osai tradire le sue regole e ammettere che sapevo chi era.

"Nelle docce signorine, e poi dal barbiere" . Quasi soffocai quando la mia testa scattò. Duncan non mi guardava, le sue labbra contratte in un sogghigno quando vedeva le altre ragazze nude. Chazzer malato. Non ci pensai molto, barbiere non poteva significare nulla, non poteva significare nulla, cercai di rassicurarmi quando le guardie ci spinsero alle docce.

Guaii quando l'acqua fredda mi colpì la schiena, faceva un freddo glaciale. Provai ad assorbirlo, come provai a lavare il mio corpo, e i capelli lunghi, cosa difficile da fare dato che non ci avevano dato del sapone. Inclinai la testa all'indietro per bere un po' d'acqua. La gola mi ringraziò profusamente quando bevvi fino ad avere lo stomaco pieno. Improvvisamente l'acqua si arrestò e fummo introdotte da soldati urlanti e da guardie nella stanza accanto.

I nostri vestiti erano scomparsi, e non avevamo nulla con cui cambiarci. Neanche degli asciugamani per asciugarsi. Tremai, stringendomi nelle spalle incrociando le braccia sul mio petto nudo. Alcune ragazze iniziarono a piagnucolare e dovetti ricorrere a tutto il mio coraggio per non unirmi a loro. Aspettammo dieci minuti, tremanti, nella fredda stanza oscura quando una porta si aprì dall'esterno e Duncan entrò a grandi passi, un debole, tetro prigioniero sotto il suo braccio.

"Ecco il barbiere. Voi donne farete una fila e faremo questo lavoretto. Niente capelli, niente pidocchi" . Una mano lasciò il petto per stringere i miei capelli. Guardai Duncan, il quale ancora allontanava il suo sguardo da me, ma notai che sorrideva quando vedeva gli sguardi terrorizzati sui volti delle ragazze. Guardai con orrore quando il cosiddetto barbiere, per niente esperto, tagliava i capelli delle donne, di solito tirando via grandi ciuffi con le sue grandi forbici. Fu subito dopo la prima donna che iniziai a frignare, ma non ancora a piangere; tentando ancora di essere forte. Mia madre si alzò e cercai di guardarla orgogliosamente quando i suoi capelli vennero rasati, l'ammirai, sapendo che non avrei mai potuto essere orgogliosa come lei. La piccola Rivkah urlò e singhiozzò come il mio pensiero si rivolse a lei, mia madre la strinse forte quando il barbiere le tagliò i piccoli ricci, facendola singhiozzare più forte.

Quando arrivò il mio turno, vidi la testa di Duncan scattare, sentendomi imbarazzata tutto il tempo.

Duncan non distolse lo sguardo quando emisi un piccolo gemito, sentendomi molto infantile, soprattutto quando tutte le donne più anziane mi fissarono, alcune con vergogna, altre con pietà. Iniziai a singhiozzare quando iniziò a rasarmi grandi ciuffi di capelli e chiusi gli occhi, non volendo guardare nessuno, e fregandomene di restare forte. Quando terminò il suo lavoro, aprii gli occhi e vidi lunghe ciocche e pezzi di capelli sul pavimento, mi morsi il labbro per non gridare, e mia madre mi strinse tra le sue braccia. Non osavo mettere una mano sulla mia testa per vedere cosa era rimasto dei miei capelli. Guardai Duncan, il quale sogghignò soltanto per il mio momento di debolezza, e quando incidentalmente camminai accanto a lui per raggiungere le panche, rise un po', ed io resistetti dal voltarmi e dargli uno schiaffo.

Ci sedemmo su una panca per molto tempo, nude, senza capelli e tremanti. Dopo un po', non si avvertiva più il tempo che passava e l'unico suono che si udiva era lo snick-snack delle forbici e l'urlo occasionale o il pianto delle vittime del barbiere, nessuno tanto isterico quanto il mio.

Tempo dopo, Heather entrò di nuovo nella stanza, osservandoci tutti, ed una volta che i suoi occhi incontrarono i miei, mi squadrò sorridendo vittoriosamente. Guardò Duncan, e la vidi lanciargli un sorriso ammiccante, e lui lo ricambiò gravemente.

"Schnell! Sbrigatevi, nella stanza accanto! Avete bisogno di vestiti!" ci alzammo tutti ed io presi la mano di Rivkah, guidandola con me. Lei iniziò a succhiarsi il pollice, e notai che le sue labbra cominciavano a diventare blu. La stanza aveva un lungo tavolo con vecchi, vestiti disgustosi che sembravano shmatte. Feci una smorfia prendendo esitante una maglia blu.

"Scegli, Ebrea" disse lei, rivolta a me " Non puoi essere schizzinosa adesso" .

Le parole precedenti di Duncan mi risuonarono in testa.

"Non sarai trattata come una Prinzessin, e quasi certamente non ci somiglierai nemmeno"

Aveva ragione, i capelli rasati, i vestiti logori. Certamente non adatti per una principessa. Nel mucchio raggiunsi e tirai fuori un vestito rosa, fortunatamente non puzzava così tanto ma non mi avrebbe tenuta al caldo, ed il tessuto era scomodo. Lo poggiai sul braccio velocemente e sussultai di pura gioia quando trovai un paio di vecchie mutande e una canottiera da indossare sotto il vestito. Non importava se era usato e vecchio. Solo trovare qualcosa qui sembrava un miracolo. Indossai tutto velocemente. Il vestito non mi stava bene, era informe e prudeva, e ci tremai dentro. Provai a non pensarci aiutando la piccola Rivkah a scegliere un paio di pantaloncini blu e un top verde. Sfortunatamente, non riuscii a trovare un paio di mutande per lei. Trovai due maglioni un po' troppo larghi per noi e ne indossai uno, grata per il poco calore che forniva sul mio sottile vestito.

Una volta vestite, fummo subito introdotte in un'altra stanza. Fummo costrette a fare una fila al termine della quale ragazze e donne si sedevano ed un uomo lavorava su di loro, non riuscivo a vedere cosa stava facendo dal mio posto in fila, così aspettai impaziente il mio turno. Quando toccò a me mi sedetti ed un uomo con un volto senza sorriso mi guardò tristemente.

"Qual è il tuo nome? E l'età?"

"Courtney. Courtney Politzer. Ho diciassette anni". Abbassò tristemente lo sguardo e premette una cosa dura di metallo sul mio braccio. Provai a togliere la mano, ma me la trattenne con l'altro braccio, espertamente dato che ci aveva avuto a che fare almeno un milione di volte. Faceva davvero male, soffocai i singhiozzi ed iniziai di nuovo a piangere. L'ago pungeva quando toccava la mia carne, e quando il tatuatore lo allontanava per ricaricare velocemente l'inchiostro, la pelle bruciava, e potevo vedere una sottile linea di sangue dove il mio braccio era abituato ad essere puro e indenne. Quando finì sul mio braccio lessi J17492.

"Qualunque sia stato il tuo nome, scordatelo. Ricordati il tuo numero, o morirai" mi alzai quando gridò "Il prossimo!" e vidi mia madre che stringeva in grembo una piangente Rivkah quando anche il suo braccio fu tatuato. Dopo quella che sembrava un'eternità, fummo tutte assegnate ad una baracca. I muri erano scarni e scoloriti, i ratti correvano senza una meta, come solo per spaventarci.

Ero disgustata alla vista. Quelli che sembravano dei letti a castello erano disposti in giro, ce n'erano molti. Io e mia madre coricammo Rivkah in uno di essi, con la promessa di cibo e calore per l'indomani.

Improvvisamente, un rumoroso bussare arrivò dalla porta ed una donna andò ad aprire. Un soldato stava in piedi all'ingresso, osservandoci tutte,i suoi occhi che s'imbatterono in me.

"Il Comandante Duncan mi ha chiesto di scortare il numero J17492 ai suoi alloggi" affermò, ed io spalancai gli occhi. Dopo tutti gli eventi già accaduti oggi, cos'altro avrebbe potuto infliggermi? Mi alzai cupamente, ignorando le occhiate scioccate di mia madre, di Leah, di Eliana, e di tutte le altre donne, e lasciai che il soldato mi scortasse ai suoi alloggi.

Attraversammo molti luoghi e sale mentre notavo che i comandanti sembravano tutti divertirsi. Resistetti alla tentazione di sputare a terra. Mormorai "diavoli dall'inferno" sotto il mio respiro, non abbastanza forte da farmi sentire. Mi guidò nella stanza scura e una volta lì, mi spinse dentro e chiuse la porta. Duncan alzò lo sguardo dal suo posto sul letto e mi fece segno di sedermi. Mi osservò dall'alto in basso, anche passando una mano sulla mia cenciosa testa macellata e togliendomi il maglione per esaminare il mio vestito rosa e informe.

"Ti avevo detto che non saresti somigliata ad una Prinzessin…" disse tranquillamente dopo un po', distogliendo amaramente lo sguardo, io fissavo il pavimento ma lui mi alzò rozzamente il mento.

"Non potevi scegliere un abbigliamento diverso, però? Un vestito non è adatto a questo ambiente, dovrai lavorare, non scorrazzare da una festa all'altra. Ti ammalerai subito. Dovevi solo sembrare una Prinzessin, non è vero?"

"Non somiglio ad una Prinzessin" , sospirai amaramente. Per un istante mi poggiò una mano sulla faccia, poi subito si alzò e la tolse, come se gli bruciasse avere una mano sulla mia faccia. Strofinai la zona dove prima vi era la sua mano, tentando di sbarazzarmi del tocco persistente e della sensazione di sporcizia che aveva lasciato sul volto.

"Ti sei resa ridicola oggi, singhiozzando in quel modo. Sono solo capelli, non è la fine del mondo, uccellino" Si prese acidamente gioco di me, facendomi sentire imbarazzata ed inferiore. Non sembravo spesso una debole, ma odiavo quando la gente mi vedeva in quello stato. Non osavo parlare, già troppo irritata per l'esito di quel giorno per fornire una rimonta o una controffensiva.

"Avresti potuto avvertirmi" finii col dire. Era tutto quello che potevo dire al momento. Lui sospirò e mi guardò, un accenno di un sogghigno sulla sua bocca.

"Avrebbe rovinato tutto il divertimento" . Volevo dargli uno schiaffo così forte, lo desideravo ardentemente, quel bastardo egoista. Stupido bastardo Tedesco.

"Tirati su uccellino, le cose non peggioreranno più di tanto. Ti ho appioppato un lavoro puoi sbagliare in nessun modo" .

"Che lavoro?" chiesi docilmente.

"Servizio di lavaggio stoviglie, insieme a servire il cibo ai tavoli durante i pasti" disse con un sogghigno. "Ho pensato che per una Prinzessin come te sarebbe stato meglio un lavoro del genere che trainare il legno" Aggrottò le sopracciglia quando non risposi, ed iniziò a giocherellare leggermente con i miei pollici.

"Non so come fare dei lavoretti così, perché nel shtetle, avevo persone che li facevano per me" Lui alzò gli occhi su di me e mi guardò semplicemente, rimproverandomi con lo sguardo.

"Tu sei davvero, davvero una Prinzessin. Non ti preoccupare, sono sicuro che puoi imparare abbastanza velocemente. Qualcosa mi dice che sei una che impara in fretta. Inoltre, questo lavoro non ti farà ammalare tanto velocemente" . Al pensiero del lavoro stesso, pensai al cibo. Mi sentii improvvisamente molto affamata. Non sono mai stata una che mangia pesantemente, ma niente cibo per tre giorni era troppo. Gemetti e Duncan aspettò che mi spiegassi.

"Ho fame. Non mangio da giorni. Sono sicura che non hai mai sentito questa sensazione, Tedesco" commentai malignamente mentre lui, semplicemente, ridacchiava cupamente. Si girò, e frugò in una piccola borsa di tela ruvida, dalla quale tirò fuori una mezza fetta di pane.

"Ho capito che ne vorresti un po', Ebrea, tutti sanno come ci si senta ad essere affamati. Ma questo pane ha un prezzo" .Teneva il pane verso di me quando sentii il mio volto infiammarsi. Anche se non volevo accettare il pane, non ho potuto fare a meno di chiedermi quale fosse il "prezzo".

"Che tipo di prezzo, non ho soldi con me se è quello che intendi" . Iniziò di nuovo a ridere, e giocò col pane come se fosse una palla, soltanto lanciandolo in alto e prendendolo mentre io lo fissavo affamata.

"Sono un uomo, Prinzessin, e chiedo favori. Favori sessuali" affermò senza mezzi termini mentre il mio volto diventò rosso al pensiero. Fare sesso con un Tedesco era una cosa impura, volevo solo un uomo Ebreo, e non avrei mai toccato questo mostro se potevo farne a meno.

"No. Mai. Non toccherei mai un sudicio, viziato, chazzer che gode a uccidere come te. Neanche se stessi per morire". Lui si strinse nelle spalle, gettando il pane di lato e disse " come vuoi" . Il mio stomaco brontolò mentre guardavo così tanto il pane e mi sentii uno schifo perché il pane era andato, anche se non avrei mai fatto quello che mi aveva chiesto.

"Che vuoi farmi stasera?" chiesi preoccupata, chiedendomi se non avesse intenzione di farmi peggio dell'ultima volta. Rabbrividii, iniziando a tremare.

"Ho deciso che hai passato abbastanza oggi. Penso di voler solo conoscere un po' la piccola Prinzessin stasera". Restai a bocca aperta; un Tedesco voleva conoscere me, un'Ebrea. Qualcuno che disprezzava così tanto. Perché mai vorrei conoscerlo? Sebbene fosse bello, era un mostro. Un dannato mostro dall'inferno che uccideva piccoli bambini, donne e uomini per il proprio piacere.

"Perché mai dovrei raccontarti di me stessa? Ti odio. Sei un fottuto mostro! Puoi rivedere tutto quello che è successo oggi, e non sentire un cazzo di niente! Uccidi i bambini e gli indifesi, donne e uomini per il tuo stupido piacere da egoista. Sei figlio di una fottuta puttana, e non vorrei mai, mai avere a che fare con tipi come te". Ridacchiò ancora e i suoi occhi si offuscarono. Prima che me ne rendessi conto, mi lanciò sul pavimento e si mise a cavalcioni su di me. Mi prese a pugni in faccia dove faceva più male, ed io sibilai dal dolore.

"Sì ma, non hai realmente una scelta. Sei il mio giocattolo. Potrei anche stuprarti subito, e fregarmene di farti del male. Ti sto dando una scelta, nessun altro Tedesco la darebbe ad un'Ebrea come te. Allora, quale sarà la tua, Prinzessin?" sospirai tremante, e mi portai le ginocchia al petto. Non avevo realmente una scelta in questa situazione, o essere violentata, o soltanto parlare con un Tedesco.

"Cosa vuoi sentire?" borbottai amaramente, gli occhi rivolti allo squallido pavimento.

"Raccontami di te, e fanne una storia. Tutti i bastardi qui sono stupidi e senza fantasia" rispose irriverente e si appoggiò contro un muro, guardandomi con i suoi occhi blu intenso.

"A casa, vivevo con mamma e papà, ed eravamo felici" .

"Perché eravate ricchi?" m'interruppe bruscamente Duncan, lanciandomi un'occhiata gelida.

"No. Perché papà era ancora vivo" tagliai corto sollevando il mento, non ero così superficiale da pensare che i soldi facevano la felicità.

"E' morto in uno dei nostri campi?" chiese Duncan compiaciuto.

"N-no. Una malattia che si stava diffondendo l-lo colse" balbettai, il mio orgoglio che svaniva nel giro di pochi secondi mentre fissavo lo schifoso pavimento sporco, osservando un ragno che si accingeva a catturare la preda. "E-e anche se…anche se il m-m-medico diceva che si sarebbe…" mi fermai, soffocando un singhiozzo. "..ripreso…non lo fece". Le lacrime scorrevano sulle mie guance e non mi preoccupai di asciugarle, non m'importava.

"Smettila di piangere" disse Duncan duramente, poggiando il suo pollice sotto il mio mento, costringendomi ad incontrare i suoi occhi blu.

"Non hai ancora sofferto nulla. Ritorna da tua madre, avrai bisogno di dormire per domani". Sogghignò ed indicò la porta. Mi alzai goffamente ed inciampai nei miei due piedi mentre quasi correvo alla mia baracca.


	3. Imparare Le Regole

La prima notte nel campo fu la più difficile. Nessuno poteva passare la notte senza piangere o senza un incubo che disturbasse il sonno tanto necessario. Io non facevo eccezione a questa tacita regola e restavo sveglia ore sdraiata sul mio maglione sulla mia mensola di legno a piangere.

Perché eravamo quelli soggetti a questo orrore? Cosa avevamo fatto di male? Queste domande senza risposta mi attraversarono la testa più volte, mentre più lacrime scorrevano sulle guance. Fui improvvisamente felice che papà non era qui a vedermi così. Cosa avrebbe pensato? La mia dignità andata, i capelli massacrati e costretta ad indossare vecchi, consunti vestiti puzzolenti. Insieme alla fame che mi avrebbe presto sommerso completamente. Mi venne in mente però che non sapevo esattamente cosa papà avrebbe pensato di me in questo momento.

Mi girai e scacciai il pensiero, provando ad immaginare cosa sarebbe successo il giorno dopo.

Mi chiedevo cosa poteva succedere; peggio di oggi?

Ricordai vagamente Duncan che diceva qualcosa a proposito di un lavoro. Qualcosa a proposito di un lavoro facile; non ci riflettei molto perché ero troppo stanca.

Il mio stomaco brontolò di nuovo quando ricordai la mia precedente conversazione con Duncan. Ricordai affamata il pane, e quanto mi sembrava buono dalla fame.

"Forse avrei dovuto fare quello che mi ha chiesto. Sono così affamata, e non so neanche quando mangerò. Per una notte non sarebbe stato così male farlo…"pensai avidamente. Scossi la testa con rabbia, sbattendola contro la fredda asse per togliere quel pensiero dalla testa. Pensare a cosa mi avrebbe fatto Duncan mi fece rabbrividire. Sudicio schmeisser malato.

Frustrata, cercando di pensare a qualcosa di meglio che a quello chazzer rivoltante, chiusi gli occhi. Perché ha scelto me tra tutte le ragazze qui? Ce n'erano alcune molto più carine, anche se senza capelli e a digiuno. Sono sicura che ci sarebbe qualche ragazza disposta a fare le sue azioni peccaminose. Allora perché io?

Alla fine mi addormentai, pensando al pane ed alla fresca ch'allah di mamma. Non sognai quella notte, e lo presi come un piccolo miracolo di Dio.

Mi svegliai quando la porta della nostra baracca si spalancò,ed una guardia forte e malfida entrò.

"Voi Ebrei venite fuori ora se volete del cibo, schnell" disse burbero prima di uscire sbattendo la porta brutalmente così come è venuto.

Mi alzai, stropicciandomi lentamente gli occhi stanchi, poi senza pensarci mi strofinai la testa dolorante, sentendo per la prima volta cos'era rimasto dei miei capelli, un tempo belli e lunghi. La maggior parte era stata rasata, ma sentivo ancora dei ciuffi che sporgevano goffamente. Resistetti all'impulso di emettere un grido lamentoso e scesi dalla mia mensola, rabbrividendo quando il freddo colpì le mie spalle nude.

Raccolsi subito il mio maglione dalla mia mensola e lo infilai. Rabbrividii quando non mi aiutò contro il freddo intenso e velocemente mi avvicinai a mia madre, ancora profondamente addormentata.

"Mamma…mamma svegliati, ci daranno del cibo, se ci sbrighiamo. Andiamo" le sussurrai dolcemente scuotendola finchè lei non si svegliò di soprassalto. Mi diede un'occhiata e mi tirò vicino a lei, e la abbracciai per riscaldarmi. Lentamente ci alzammo tutti nella nostra baracca e velocemente ci mischiammo fuori dove si era già formata una lunga fila. Aspettammo in piedi con impazienza, tremando dal freddo.

Passò quasi mezz'ora- o era quello che sembrava per la mia mente affamata- prima che avanzassimo a un tavolo con accatastate ed ammaccate ciotole di metallo. Ci venne detto che quelle erano le nostre ciotole per tutto; cibo e acqua per lavarci, anche quando non ci sentivamo bene. Feci una smorfia, ma sentii che già sapevo che questo era il meglio che potevamo ottenere.

Ringraziai la giovane ragazza che mi porse la ciotola, e la osservai curiosamente. Aveva una scomoda ammaccatura al centro, che spuntava in mezzo. Questo mi avrebbe aiutato a ricordare che era mia, conclusi felicemente, procedendo nella fila verso persone con gigantesche pentole. Le osservai avidamente, sperando che ce ne avrebbero dato abbastanza per riempirci. Guardai la mia piccola ciotola accigliata.

La fila avanzò ulteriormente, le nostre ciotole furono presto riempite con un mestolo con quella che sembrava una specie di brodaglia e ci fu consegnato un pezzo di duro pane stomaco brontolò ed iniziai a mangiare affamata proprio lì e subito e, nonostante il pane insipido e la zuppa acquosa, era tutto buonissimo per il mio stomaco più che vuoto. In dieci minuti il mio cibo era sparito e non avevo niente da fare che osservare tutti che mangiavano silenziosamente. Quasi tutti sembrarono finire nei pochi minuti che seguirono, non esitando a mangiare la povera porzione di cibo. Ci fermammo poi alle baracche per mettere le ciotole sulle nostre "mensole da sonno", non volendo perderle o portarle in giro tutto il giorno.

"Zugangi al centro del campo, schnell!" urlò la nostra Blokova dall'esterno e tutti ci affrettammo così non avrebbe avuto una ragione in più per odiarci o farci male in qualche modo. Una volta arrivati tutti ci fece stare in una grande fila davanti a lei. Ci diede calci e schiaffi come le pareva, bersagliando me più duramente per un motivo a me ignoto. Questa volta non gridai per l'abuso, almeno non esternamente. Quando finì con l'abuso fisico, assegnò un lavoro a tutti; uscì fuori che Duncan aveva mantenuto la sua promessa. Presi posto al servizio cucine; non ero sola, ma non sapevo che anche Eliana e due ragazze fossero state assegnate qui. Tutti gli altri erano per lo più stati assegnati ai capannoni di smistamento.

Sentii una fitta al cuore quando anche mia madre fu assegnata ai capannoni di smistamento. E se mi fosse successo qualcosa mentre era lì, ed io mi trovavo in cucina? Come avrebbe potuto raggiungermi in tempo? Sembrò avere il mio stesso pensiero perché i nostri occhi si incrociarono, e quando la Blokova ci congedò affinché iniziassimo a lavorare ci abbracciammo un'altra volta per pochi minuti prima che lei mi dicesse che dovevamo iniziare a lavorare e che mi avrebbe presto rivisto.

La salutai, e camminai con Eliana in direzione delle cucine. Camminammo per circa dieci minuti, e a circa metà strada portai in braccio il bambino di Eliana per lei perché si lamentava che le braccia le facevano male per averlo stretto tutto il giorno. Cullai il bambino di quasi due anni tra le mie braccia e lo feci rimbalzare delicatamente. Stava dormendo, i suoi occhi verde-acqua chiusi e il vento che gli scompigliava i capelli biondo chiaro. Sorrisi e gli diedi un bacio sulla fronte, poi mi incupii. Chi avrebbe mai potuto pensare che una creatura così innocente e carina potesse essere stata concepita da un Tedesco buono a nulla? Non lascerò mai che un Tedesco mi tocchi e abusi di me a quel modo, ripromisi a me stessa. Mai.

Quello che mi aveva fatto Duncan non contava, ero legata e non avevo altra scelta. Non accadrà mai di nuovo e se non sarà così, andrò a farmi bruciare nella ciminiera piuttosto che lasciarmi violentare da lui. Piuttosto, e se finissi con un bambino, proprio come Eliana? Come avrei potuto prendermi cura di lui in questo campo quando a malapena riuscivo a prendermi cura di me stessa? In più, cosa avrebbero fatto questi brutti Tedeschi vedendo una donna incinta nel campo? Non ne vedevo in giro. Rabbrividii. Non volevo più conoscere davvero la risposta alla mia domanda perché non sarebbe stata una risposta che mi avrei voluto sapere.

Guardai di nuovo il bambino tra le mie braccia e gli scostai gentilmente una ciocca di capelli dagli occhi. Sebbene fosse semplicemente bellissimo, non avrei mai potuto capire perché Eliana decise di tenerlo invece di abbandonarlo. Era un mostro mezzo-Tedesco. Ricordai che era quasi morta per darlo alla luce. Non rischierei mai la mia vita per un mostro,bambino o non bambino. Scossi la testa come per dare conferma al mio pensiero quando il bambino si chinò sulle mie braccia e lo feci riposare su un fianco. Arrivammo quindi alle cucine ed iniziammo a lavorare.

Dopo aver pulito una pentola di zuppa e raschiato tutti i pezzi di patate sul fondo, la schiena e le braccia facevano male. Questa era la cosa più difficile che avessi mai fatto in vita mia; non avevo mai lavorato prima ed iniziare adesso era un'agonia. Mi sedetti contro il muro sporco, provando a fare una pausa. Improvvisamente la porta si spalancò e Duncan entrò, osservando le altre ragazze che lavoravano duramente, gli occhi verde acqua che si soffermarono su di me, l'unica che stava facendo una pausa.

"Tu, nel kleid rosa. Dovresti lavorare. Qual è il tuo numero?" mi morsi il labbro e cercai di ricordare il mio numero. Quando non mi venne in mente, guardai sul mio braccio e risposi docilmente "J17492" . Mi schiaffeggiò senza avvertirmi, e mi morsi il labbro più forte, provando ancora a non gridare e sembrare debole di fronte a lui. Se lo avessi fatto, ne avrei sicuramente sentito parlare più tardi.

"Devi sempre ricordare il tuo numero, sudicia shmatte. Altrimenti, muori. Capito?"

"Capito" dissi senza batter ciglio. Sapevo che aveva ragione; dovevo ricordare il mio numero perché una guardia diversa, molto meno "clemente", mi avrebbe sicuramente mandata a cremare.

"Ora, dovresti lavorare. Ti senti malata? Puoi lavorare?" chiese con falsa sincerità, chiaramente mettendo su uno spettacolo per gli altri.

"Sì signore. Posso lavorare. Mi sento perfettamente, signore" risposi, in piedi dritta e guardandolo negli occhi. Mi squadrò con apprensione e sorrise.

"Be', solo la gente che può lavorare può vivere qui. Ma posso dedurre che stavi facendo una pausa. Chiaramente, non puoi lavorare. Pertanto, devi morire". Spalancai gli occhi quando le lacrime iniziarono a scorrermi sulle guance. Diceva sul serio? Aveva intenzione di farmi morire? Non potevo morire adesso! Avevo bisogno di rivedere mia madre ancora una volta, e non mi ero ancora sposata, e non avevo avuto neanche dei figli, pensai istericamente. Davvero la mia vita finiva così? Iniziai a singhiozzare, e caddi sulle ginocchia, quasi supplicandolo.

"Posso lavorare! Per favore, non farmi morire! Posso pienamente lavorare, e non farò mai più una pausa, per favore!" ,singhiozzai, guardando le sue scarpe nere di vernice invece dei suoi occhi blu. Esitò, poi mi diede un calcio ed io andai a sbattere contro il muro, ancora singhiozzando.

"Sudicia Hundin, non mi parlare in questo modo. Ti risparmierò, questa volta. Ma fai un altro passo falso e ti ucciderò io stesso. Capito?" ringhiò mentre io potevo solo annuire. Mi afferrò per il collo del maglione e mi tirò su con uno strattone, costringendomi a guardarlo.

"Non è abbastanza. Dimmi, quanto sei grata che abbia risparmiato la tua fottuta, indegna vita, Hundin?" deglutii, lo chazzer malato mi faceva lavorare per questo, facendomi sembrare debole ed indifesa davanti a tutti.

"Grazie, grazie mille signore. Prometto che lavorerò due volte di più d'ora in poi, grazie a voi. Grazie mille". Dissi, mentendo a denti serrati mentre ancora piangevo. Avvicinò il volto al mio e mi sussurrò all'orecchio, facendomi scorrere un brivido in tutto il corpo:

" Le prenderai stasera, Channa. Non abbiamo ancora finito, verrai punita per questo spettacolino" iniziai a tremare, rannicchiata dalla paura. Mi spaventai soprattutto per quello che mi aveva fatto l'ultima volta che mi aveva chiamato Channa. Ciò mi paralizzò dalla vita in giù, lui mi lasciò andare, lanciandomi in direzione delle altre ragazze. Come risultato, mi scontrai contro una ragazza che stava trasportando un secchio d'acqua. Tossii fuori l'acqua, sputacchiandola in giro e stringendomi tra le braccia perché stavo congelando. Lui ridacchiò semplicemente di noi e diede anche alle altre ragazze un avvertimento prima di andarsene tanto bruscamente quanto è venuto.

"Oh! Dovevi proprio fare una pausa adesso non è vero? Ci ho messo dieci minuti per prendere quell'acqua! Ora devo andare a prenderla di nuovo! Complimenti" sputò la ragazza che aveva lasciato cadere il secchio d'acqua, prima di precipitarsi fuori per riempire il gigantesco contenitore. Eliana mi aiutò a sedermi e mi porse un asciugamano sporco ma asciutto, ed io lo accettai con gratitudine, solo trasalendo leggermente.

"Non preoccuparti di lei, è solo irritata per il fatto che deve di nuovo portare quell'acqua. Stai bene?" annuii, tremando ancora per la pungente aria fredda che colpiva i miei vestiti bagnati.

"E' colpa mia, lavorerò di più, te lo prometto" . Lei annuì seccamente, e quando la ragazza tornò con l'acqua ci mettemmo tutte a strofinare i pavimenti e i muri della cucina. Fu atrocemente doloroso, e quando terminò anche la cena tornai alla mia mensola, mi faceva male tutto. Strofinai la schiena dolorante per la quinta volta mentre mi accingevo a raccontare una storia a Rivkah per metterla a letto. Era stata tutto il giorno con una delle ragazze più grandi, ed era infelice, i suoi occhi offuscati e sconvolti. Mi arrampicai sulla sua mensola lentamente e faticosamente, ed iniziai a raccontarle la stessa vecchia storia della principessa quando lei mi interruppe.

"Courtney, potresti inventare una storia, questa volta? Non voglio sentire di nuovo la stessa storia sulla prietzeth" sussurrò delicatamente, mentre le carezzavo le guance.

"Bene, be', c'era una volta questa piccola bimba. E il nome della piccola bimba era…"

"Chaya!" mi interruppe. Ridacchiai e continuai.

"Il suo nome era Chaya. Era la bimba più carina di tutto il regno e…"

" Courtney". Mi chiamò mamma, in tono sconvolto. Mi girai per vedere cosa voleva quando improvvisamente notai la guardia sulla porta. Deglutii, non essendomi resa conto che era già ora di andare a vedere Duncan. Mi alzai, ma esitai quando una mano dietro di me afferrò la mia.

"Non puoi andare Courtney! Non hai finito di raccontarmi la storia!" Le lacrime già si stavano formando sui suoi occhi e presi un profondo respiro sedendomi un istante sul letto.

"Ti prometto che finirò di raccontarti la storia domani. Ora vai a dormire, più velocemente lo fai, e più velocemente avrai il finale della storia ". Mi alzai e la baciai sulla fronte prima di dirigermi verso la porta e lasciare che la guardia mi scortasse agli alloggi di Duncan. Camminavo lentamente, strofinandomi leggermente le braccia dal dolore che era da poco cominciato e che si fermò appena arrivammo. Meglio non dare a Duncan una ragione in più per punirmi.

"Siediti sul letto, Prinzessin" disse, una volta soli nella stanza, e chiuse la porta a chiave. Mi sedetti tremante, stringendomi dalla paura.

o 0 O 0 o

Piansi pesantemente quando mi sciolse le braccia, e per una volta non gliene importava. Le sue mani continuavano a vagare pigramente sul mio corpo nudo, prima di darmi finalmente il privilegio di vestirmi. Lo feci velocemente, provando ad ignorare gli spasmi sul mio corpo. Mi sentivo tradita dal mio corpo, odiai quando mi fece questo ma da qualche parte in fondo, mi sentivo soddisfatta. Rimossi la sensazione, cercando di convincermi che erano ormoni, o uno strano bisogno sessuale del mio corpo quasi adulto.

"Penso che tu abbia imparato la lezione stasera, Prinzessin. E non penso che vorresti impararla di nuovo, perché te lo insegnerò tante volte fino a quando non sarà sufficiente" . Annuii paurosamente, soffocando a stento un "Sì signore" prima di continuare a tremare come una foglia.

"Ora torna alla tua baracca, e non devi dire a nessuno cosa succede durante le tue piccole visite da me. Capito Prinzessin?"

"S-s-sì s-s-signore" soffocai prima che mi aiutasse rozzamente ad alzarmi. Questa volta, non esitai a correre alla mia baracca, piangendo tutto il tempo.


End file.
